<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[家教]年龄差 by SelinaG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400566">[家教]年龄差</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelinaG/pseuds/SelinaG'>SelinaG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>27R - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:27:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelinaG/pseuds/SelinaG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>bl - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[家教]年龄差</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　他十三岁时，他五岁。<br/>　　“从今天开始，我就是你的家庭教师。”他带着黑色的晚礼帽，对着废柴的他说道。<br/>　　他十四岁时，他依旧是五岁。<br/>　　“Reborn，都是我不好。如果我更加强大，尤尼就不会死。”他在回到十年前的那个晚上，崩溃般地抱着他哭泣。<br/>　　他只是静静地窝在他的怀里，用小小的手摸着他的头发，心里痛恨着自己为何长不大。<br/>　　他十五岁时，他还是五岁。<br/>　　“Reborn，在我明天继承了彭格列之后，做我的门外顾问可好？”他抱着他，问道。<br/>　　“好。”一个肯定的答复，让他感觉无比快乐。<br/>　　他十六岁时，他终于六岁了。<br/>　　“Reborn，痛的话可以咬紧我。”他站在正在解除诅咒的他的身旁，看着痛苦的他，也是很痛苦地说道。<br/>　　他咬着牙摇头。幸好解除诅咒的时候只增长一岁，身体的变化并不大。疼痛感，也并不是不可以忍受。<br/>　　他二十岁时，他十岁。<br/>　　“Reborn，怎么办？”他喝酒了，躺在床上，对站在床边的他说道：“长老院那里逼着我结婚，可是，我已经有喜欢的人了啊！”<br/>　　他的身体一顿，然后压压帽檐，说道：“你喜欢谁？”<br/>　　“一个身体年龄比我小十岁，心理年龄却不知道比我大多少岁的人。”他笑着说道。<br/>　　他看着他，居然像一个毛头小子一样脸红了。<br/>　　“不知你是否愿意做我的爱人？”喝了酒的他，直接问了出来。<br/>　　“胆子变大了啊，蠢纲！”他没有拒绝，只是勾着唇角喝诉道。<br/>　　看着没有拒绝的他，他开心地把他拉上床，吻了上去。银色的丝线顺着他的嘴角流了出来。<br/>　　他二十二岁，他十二岁。<br/>　　“蠢纲？怎么了？”他看着一步一步慢慢拖着身体走到他的卧室门口的人，赶紧把人放在自己的床上，焦急地问道。<br/>　　“那群长老团的人，在刚才的宴会里面，给我下了春药。”他已经满脸通红，身体上的反应让他难受不已。<br/>　　他的眼睛一眯，杀气顿时放了出来。<br/>　　“Reborn，你先出去。”他开始流汗，压抑般地对着心爱的人说道。<br/>　　他看着他，叹了一口气，直接吻了上去：“我们是情侣。”<br/>　　再也压不住了，他一个翻身，把他压在了身下，开始了激烈的舌吻。<br/>　　他的双手慢慢地在他的身上抚摸，把两人身上的衣物都以最快的速度褪了下去：“你的身体还太小，承受不了的。”<br/>　　他苦笑着，看着自己的杰作，说道。身下的人全身布满了紫色以及红色的草莓，胸前的两点茱莉早就红肿不已。<br/>　　“两个人做爱，又不是只有进入那一种方法？”他笑着说道：“更何况，我又不介意。”<br/>　　下身早已肿胀不已。他翻过他的身体，让他的背冲着他。<br/>“Reborn，夹紧了。”他让他跪趴在床上。在他把两条腿夹紧的那一瞬间，他再也忍受不住地直接冲了进去。<br/>　　他的肿胀，在他的两条腿直接快速地抽插。虽然没有进入身体的那种感觉，可是，依旧是美好的。<br/>　　他被他的撞击弄得不停地摇摆，早已没有了支撑点。只能靠着身后的人握紧他的腰，承受着一切。<br/>　　他的手慢慢地滑向身下的人的下半身，开始套弄早就硬了起来的那个异物。<br/>　　终于，两人一起解放了。他把他平着放在了床上，打开他的双腿，发现刚才激烈的撞击早就把他的大腿磨破了。就连后边的小洞，也因为过于大的肿胀而磨红。<br/>　　“对不起。你等一下，我去拿东西。”他快速地走进浴室，端着一盆水和毛巾走到了床边。<br/>　　他小心翼翼地拿着温热的毛巾，开始为他清理。<br/>　　“我又不是真的是小孩子。”他笑着说道，心里依旧很感动。<br/>　　“我知道。”没有理会，他依旧慢慢地把一切清理干净。<br/>然后拿出膏药，抹在了受伤的地方。<br/>　　做完这一切，他把床单换成了新的，自己匆匆忙忙的跑到浴室，用右手为自己解决那并未熄掉的浴火。终于，在一阵低吼声后，那个小小的他垂了下来。他赶紧胡乱地洗了一下，便走出了浴室。<br/>　　看着已经入睡的人，他微笑地上床，抱着他心满意足地开始睡觉。<br/>　　虽然两人都是好眠，但是，让我们为长老团的人祈祷吧！阿弥陀佛。<br/>　　“蠢纲！你笑什么？”穿着一身黑色西装的高大男子走向一个有着棕色长发的男子，问道。<br/>　　“我突然想起来我们的第一次。那群长老团的人，被你修理地再也不敢让我去相亲了呢！”身着白色西装的男子站起来，拉起黑衣男子的手，笑着说道。<br/>　　“切！”不屑地扑鼻，黑衣男子并未挣脱。<br/>　　“好了，时间快到了。我们得赶紧了。婚礼快开始了。”白衣男子说道。<br/>　　“十代目！”突然有人闯了进来：“所有人都到了，十代目和Reborn先生赶紧准备吧！”<br/>　　“嗯，知道了，隼人。”看着来者离开了，白衣男子整理一下两人的领带，便拉着另一个人走出了房间。<br/>　　“现在，让我们欢迎泽田纲吉和Reborn这对新人的入场！”<br/>　　只见两名都在一一米八以上的男子走进了教堂，吸引了所有人的注意力。<br/>当两人来到牧师的面前，牧师开口问道：“泽田纲吉先生，你愿意和这位男士成为伴侣吗？爱他、忠诚于他，不论贫穷、疾病、困苦，都不离不弃，都一生相随，直至死亡。Do  you（你愿意吗）？”<br/>　　泽田纲吉说道：“Yes， I do（我愿意）！”<br/>　　牧师：“Reborn先生，你愿意成为这位男士的伴侣吗？爱他、忠诚于他，不论贫穷、疾病、困苦，都不离不弃，都一生相随，直至死亡。Do you（你愿意吗）？”<br/>　　Reborn说道：“Yes， I do（我愿意）！”<br/>　　牧师：“礼成！现在，请亲吻对方。”<br/>　　泽田纲吉迫不及待地在心爱的伴侣的唇上印上一吻，Reborn回吻。</p><p>【完】</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>